All your fault
by Lilamedusa
Summary: Oh, for Merlin's sake! She was not jealous. Because to get jealous she'd had to actually like that good-for-nothing of Potter! For PenonPaperFingersonKeys' challenge 'Daring, different dangerous'.


Well, this is for PenonPaperFingersonKeys' challenge 'Daring, different dangerous'. My prompt is 'charity'. My quote is in italics and in bold.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own HP.

* * *

Lily Evans had met her in the train, the very first year. They had talked for hours, with Severus calmly staring out of the window by her side. She was a Pureblood, but like Sev had said, it really didn't make a difference, at least not to her. Had Charity been in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff, Lilly was sure they would have become very good friends.

Charity Burbage was nice enough.

Tall. Gentle. Thin. Smart. Blond.

And yet, right now, Lily Evans hated her. Hated the crazy way of flirting she had, hated her cute smile and her smart jokes.

And she hated him too. Oh. How he hated him. She did! He almost killed her kitten in second year because of a stupid joke. And, it was his fault she had to walk three whole weeks with a huge afro. And he was an ignorant bastard who should be burnt in hell.

And Alice didn't help. Why should she care if Frank was the most annoyingly perfect boyfriend in the world? She already knew! She had dated him first!

And it was then that her pumpkin-juice exploited. In her face. And in her clothes.

"Why are you so angry anyway, Lilly?"

"Shut up!"

She was not angry. And Potter had nothing to do with her not-angriness. Nothing. She didn't care if that absurd bimbo of a Charity was flirting with him! Didn't care at all! And, if she had gone and done accidental magic (Again), well, she was a witch in growing. These things happened now and then.

She just hoped it could stop happening in front of Potter, because he had always said that he liked how clean and pristine her clothes always were – not that she cared about what he thought.

**-o-**

Was Charity even aware that she was starting to look pathetic?

James (Potter!) didn't like her. Not that way. It was obvious to anyone with eyes in their faces that James (Potter, damn it!) loved Lily. And only Lily. He had no time for stupid fat bimbos like Charity! Yeah. She was fat. Like a pig. And she was completely anorexic. James (P-O-T-T-E-R!) liked healthy girls that ate well, like… Lily. Not stick-like girls with annoying eating habits like Charity.

And honestly, Charity ate too much! She had to learn some grip and eat properly like… Lily.

**-o-**

She was getting sick of this. She didn't like him and she was not jealous, and she swore that even if he smelled so annoyingly charming she would not say yes and no, she did not love him.

She hated him, but still, she couldn't understand why the hell he hadn't asked her out at all this week. Was she not looking pretty anymore? Didn't he like her? Why was he constantly looking at her then? Maybe she had something in her face. Maybe he had suddenly grown a huge redheaded moustache and Potter didn't like moustaches. Oh god! She didn't even knew any spell for shaving, and with that huge moustache he would never ever like her again, not that she wanted him to like her.

But she didn't want to see him with that damn Charity (wasn't she meant to be her friend?) all day, flirting around and laughing like a pair of idiots in love (and friends didn't flirt with the guy you friend is attracted to!) and being completely obnoxious and not noticing that maybe they were distracting other people with the absurd little giggles (what was he, any way, a girl? And she didn't like him, but he liked her and Charity shouldn't try to steal him, even if she didn't care. She cared so little, she even puts the thought in parenthesis).

"Hey, flower…"

By Merlin! Finally! He sure had taken his own sweet time to ask her out today but STILL she would say no, because she had dignity and she didn't care and he could go snog Charity and her fat ass. She didn't care. At all.

"I'm not going out with you, Potter."

"Oh… okay, Evans. I just wanted to give you your quill. It fell."

Her quill? Just her quill?

"Eh… Flower… Lilly… Evans. Are you alright?"

No, she was not alright. She was angry and embarrassed and blushing and the blush clashed horridly with her hair and she did not want James (POTTERRR!) to see it. But he had already, and no doubt he preferred to be with Charity, whose blush looked spectacularly cute with his shade of strawberry-blond and her ridiculously pretty smile. And she didn't care, she hated him. Hated him!

"Concerned now, are you not? Why don't you go and snog some blond and leave me alone?"

"Huh? Lily?"

She stomped out of the common room, angry as hell. That good for nothing! He had no right to look so handsome when she was looking so horrid in that stupid blush and to look so calm when her heart was beating so fast!

"Asshole!"

**-o-**

Potions were horrible. Every single thing in the lab reminded her of Potter's silly laugh when he was with that damn muggle-loving Burbage (and what if she's muggleborn? Lily still has the right to make fun of purebloods with weird ideas like Charity), and that silly giggle, and those inappropriate jokes and comments and behaviour! If Potter wasn't head-boy, she's sent him to do lines!

Yeah, she'd make him write over and over again '_I should not cheat on Lily with silly Hufflepuffs'_. And then, just so the message went deep into that empty brain of his he's had to write until his ink was gone '_I love Lily Evans'_. And she was not jealous, but it was bothersome to see those stupid two all day, everywhere. Charity shouldn't be in Gryffindor's common room!

That stupid Hufflepuff and that asshole!

**-o-**

Things were getting ridiculous. What right had Charity to sit besides James Potter in transfiguration! That was hers – Lily's – spot! She needed to e there so Potter could help her, because transfiguration had always been her worst!

And yet there she was, and she was becoming crazy, and it was that entire damn idiot's fault!

"You know Lils? I think you might be slightly jealous." It was Remus and he was smiling.

"Pf. What do you know? I don't like Potter."

"I wasn't talking about James, was I?"

Oh, for Merlin's sake! She was not jealous. Because to get jealous she's had to actually like that good for nothing Potter! And she did not! She hated his handsome dark eyes and the air of mystery his dumb eye-glasses gave him; hated that stupid crooked grin and his ridiculously long hands; hated the stupid way his hair was always sexily dishevelled, as if he had just been shagged senseless (and not by her); and she hated his stupidly sexy abs, that she had watched just once when he was jinxed by Black and had to walk all day upside down.

"**_Oh Merlin, I've gone insane. This...This can't be happening_**!"

"But it is…"

"Shut up, Remus!" she shouted, and everyone was (once again) looking at her.

James was looking at her (finally).

"Well, I don't know, Lils, but maybe you should do something."

Yeah! She should do something. Something so that James remained that way (looking at her) and so that Charity could back away and take her filthy hands off of her boyfriend. And what if he wasn't his boyfriend? He'd be. In a second.

And it was crazy. And she was not jealous, she wasn't!

"Yeah, you know what Potter? Enough! I'm sick of your silly flirting. You're going out with me, and that's it. And Charity, that's my place." Everyone was still staring. What? "What are you looking at?"

Charity smiled brightly.

"James, I think you've got a problem with your jealous girlfriend." She said.

"I'm not…" Lily started. "Yeah! He has."

"Oh, you're so sweet, Lils."

Huh? And now she was blank. Again. What the hell? And Potter started laughing. That asshole!

"You were trying to make me jealous? With my best friend! I've told you one hundred times I don't like you!" She started o ramble "And what are you staring at? This is private!"

"Sorry _girlfriend_, but when you shout like that in public, it's not private anymore." He started. "And don't worry flower, you shouldn't be jealous, I'm all yours."

"You're impossible! I've had one of the worst days of my life, and you know what?"

"What?"

"**_It's all your fault, Potter!_"**

Everyone laughed and she was so red in the face everyone suddenly got convinded that somehow she was related to the Weasleys. Not Charity, though. She was smiling brightly at Lily's hand intertwined with James'.

Yeah, she was right. Charity was nice enough.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Lilamedusa


End file.
